


Зима

by Tykki



Category: 52, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изида хотела бы воскресить мужа. Мироздание просто хочет воссоздать легенду.<br/>По мотивам мифа об Изиде и Осирисе.<br/>Осторожно, расчленёнка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима

Зима ложится на Кандак сухим бесснежным покровом, усмиряя биение токов и заставляя подчиняться заведённому циклу. Изида чувствует, как снова немного умирает внутри: она слишком сильно связана с природой, и эти процессы затрагивают её напрямую, напоминая о бренности всего сущего.  
Как будто бы Изида о ней забывала.  
Она кутается в тонкое белое покрывало поверх платья, но не потому, что температура опустилась достаточно низко, чтобы повлиять на неуязвимое тело. Холодом Изиду продирает изнутри, словно кости превратились в лёд, а кровь застыла. Может быть, если порезаться, она не потечёт.  
На дворцовой площади стоит статуя мёртвого мужа Изиды. Чёрный Адам, навеки лишенный волшебного обличья, с мольбой простирает руки в пустоту.  
Изида не должна этого помнить, но помнит всё равно: она сама стояла напротив, такой же недвижимой статуей, и тянулась к Адаму.  
Кажется, только мгновение назад у неё была счастливая семья. А теперь остались камень вместо мужа и брат, сошедший с ума.  
Ночью Изида спускается с балкона на площадь, и те, кто оказался слишком близко, засыпают тяжёлым сном. Она сжимает руки Адама в своих, и общий дар молнии позволяет ей заглянуть туда, где обитает сейчас его дух.  
Туда, где его дух сейчас подвергается пыткам, но лишён возможности пройти последний суд, ведь тонкая нить магии всё ещё связывает Адама с миром живущих.  
Изида смотрит на окровавленные куски тела мужа у своих ног и не может не понимать, что это за легенда. Самонадеянно было называться именем богини и думать, что избежишь её судьбы. Адам, вероятно, разрублен на тринадцать частей, но она не начинает собирать их в одно целое сразу же. Сначала она просто находит его голову и прижимает к себе, столько желая сказать, но не имея голоса.  
Мёртвые губы шевелятся и тоже не издают ни звука: не только Изида онемела в загробном мире. Всего тринадцать частей — но ночь коротка, и Изида приступает к поискам.  
Чудища, что таятся на грани круга света, вовсе не жаждут отдавать ей свою добычу, которой пируют все дни напролёт. К моменту прихода Изиды всё уже кончилось, но она легко может представить, что происходило: вот тут на клочках кожи следы крупных неровных зубов, тут кишки разорваны чьей-то лапой (и, собирая их в подол и неся к постаменту, Изида жалеет, что не принесла иглу и нить), тут рядом с ладонью лежат оторванные раздробленные пальцы. Она протягивает руку за ступнёй Адама, из которой торчит обломок кости, — но темнота вырывается вперёд и поглощает этот кусок. Даже божественная скорость не помогает угнаться за стражами древнего царства.  
К рассвету на постаменте собрана едва ли половина тела, и живые глаза Адама смотрят на Изиду с неподвижного лица, прося об одном: чтобы она ушла. Правилам игры должны подчиняться даже богини.  
На следующую ночь она приходит снова.  
И на следующую.  
И на следующую.  
Изида привыкает к своему труду, привыкает сшивать суровой нитью сочащееся кровью мясо, и дело идёт быстрее, но все равно ей никогда не удается завершить его до конца. Это тоже часть легенды, наверное, но Изида боится верить, что однажды всё получится: слишком много деталей истории различаются.  
Не стоило её брату называться Осирисом. Потому что к тому моменту у неё уже был муж, и это только запутало те силы, на которые они все опирались.  
По локоть испачкавшись в крови, Изида соединяет его запястья с руками, и на них мгновенно захлопываются кандалы. Чёрный Адам — преступник даже здесь, и здесь тоже — без суда и следствия. Нет смысла отрицать его вину; но Изида помнит, как сама в безумной ярости подняла на дыбы землю. Безгрешных в их семье нет, даже если у неё на совести не так уж много.  
Зима поворачивает на середину, и Изида начинает беспокоиться. Завеса между мирами прозрачна для неё, только пока природа умирает; весной все кончится.  
Каждый день она правит Кандак, оберегая страну от всех и вся. Каждую ночь она приникает к статуе.   
И однажды ей удается собрать все части Адама.  
Но ничего не происходит.  
Изида криво улыбается, глядя в глаза мужа: суть легенды была не только в собирании, и она это помнит. Ей не нужен ребенок, чтобы отомстить за мужа. Она вообще не собирается мстить.   
Но, кажется, легенда навязывает свой сюжет и не спрашивает мнения Изиды.  
Она наклоняется, ловя взгляд Адама, и целует его в губы, согревая их дыханием. От её прикосновения по его телу проходит дрожь, и кровь начинает течь по жилам. Но и это ещё не всё.  
...По крайней мере, она собрала его полностью, и ничего лепить из глины не придётся.  
Изида сбрасывает с плеч испачканное покрывало, и оно ложится на плиты у постамента. Адам напрягает руки, но в них нет былой силы. Мы с тобой заложники мифов, хочет сказать ему Изида, вытягиваясь на его теле. Может быть, тебе проще, потому что ты родился на много тысячелетий раньше меня. Может быть.  
Скорее всего, она и правда забеременеет. Страшно представить, каким может стать ребёнок, зачатый таким образом; но хотелось бы верить, легенда будет милосердна к нему не меньше, чем к Гору.  
Когда рассвет гонит её прочь на этот раз, Изида знает, что больше не вернется. Адам остается лежать на постаменте, но теперь не распадается на части.Хотя так и не понятно, удалось ли ей желаемое, или она только подыграла легенде.  
Статую на дворцовой площади Кандак сверху донизу оплетают цветы. Изида отстраняется, отводит их в сторону — и видит, что по камню бежит тонкая трещина.  
Ну что же. Это начало, и это лучше, чем поить его чужой кровью, как когда-то поступили с её собственной статуей.  
Завтра — первый день весны.


End file.
